wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thalassian
Thalassian is the language of high elves, half-elves and blood elves, a derivative of the Darnassian language of the Night Elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. Individuals who are unfamiliar with the language's proper name may refer to it as High Elven (not to be confused with the language Elven). Like Nazja, Thalassian is derived from the Darnassian language. Hence, Thalassian is closely related to Darnassian, and there is some overlap between the two languages. Further Darnassian utterances may therefore have been preserved in modern Thalassian.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml The elder tongue was almost forgotten. So far, linguistic scholars have opted to err on the side of caution in documenting Darnassian terms and phrases that are also considered part of the Thalassian language. Certainly this issue, however delicate, merits further research. Nevertheless, addressing a high elf or blood elf with a Darnassian-specific word or phrase can be considered offensive or at the very least rather foolish, and so the speaker must handle the situation with care.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml This is likely one of the four elven dialects. Thalassian Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Thalassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: *'Al diel shala' = Safe travelshttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anar'alah belore' = By the light of the sun.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anaria shola' = Speak your business.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anu belore dela'na' = The sun guides us.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Bal'a dash, malanore' = Greetings, traveler.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Bash'a no falor talah!' = Taste the chill of true death!http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml, Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3) *'Doral ana'diel?' = How fare you?http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Kim'jael' = "Little Rat" *'Medivh' = "Keeper of Secrets"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Quel'dorei' = "high elves" . *'Quel'Thalas' = "High Kingdom" or "High Home" *'Quel'Zaram' = High Blade. *'Quel'Danil' = High Peak. *'Selama ashal'anore' = Justice for our people.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Shindu fallah na!' = They're breaking through!http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Shorel'aran' = Farewell.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Sin'dorei' = Children of the blood . Can also be interpreted as "people of the bloodline", referring to the continuation of the line of the Highborne.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Sinu a'manore' = Well met.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'sunstrider' = "he who walks the day"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'ronae' = "peaceful" used in Lordaeron Untranslated words or phrases * An'daroth - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'owyn - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'telas - One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * Elrendar - a Quel'Thalas river and a waterfall, both fed by a lake with the same name. * Falthrien - an arcane academy on Sunstrider Isle. * Falithas - One of the runestones protecting Eversong from the plague. * Quel'Lithien - A quel'dorei lodge in Eastern Plaguelands. * Shalandis - An island off the coast of western Ghostlands. * Shan'dor - One of the runestones protecting Eversong from the plague. * Quel'Danas - Island home of the dragonhawks. * Anar'endal dracon - Nethermancer Sepethrea * Anu... bala balore...alon - Nethermancer Sepethrea * Endala finel endal! - Nethermancer Sepethrea * Anara'nel belore - Kael'thas Thalassian Words This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Thalassian language, and is listed as language number ten (word range 800-901) in the Language text file. In the in-game translator, the language parser for Thalassian shares similar words with the Darnassian parser. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Thalassian. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Thalassian. |} Translations speculation * Anar/Anu could possibly mean Sun but more likely light - used in Anar'alah belore and Anu belore dela'na. * Belore might mean Sun This translation has been all but confirmed. * Dalaran - "Aran" probably means "city" (cf. Darnassian names like Ameth'Aran and Bashal'Aran) * Danil means Peak - used in Quel'Danil. * Diel means Travel - used in Al diel shala and Doral ana'diel. * Dorei means Born, Children, or Elves - used in Kaldorei, Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. (This is also Darnassian.) * Malanore means Traveler - used in Bal'a dash, malanore. * Quel means High - used in Quel'Danil, Quel'dorei, Quel'Lithien Quel'Thalas, and Quel'Zaram. (This is also Darnassian.) * Quel'Lithian - Quel is high, Lithien is unknown (It may mean Lodge, as that is both similar to the word and relevant). * Serrar means Blade. * Shala means Safe - used in Al diel shala. * Sin means Blood - used in Sin'dorei. * Shindu means Failing - used in Shindu Sin'dorei and Shindu Fallah Na(Our enemies are breaking through). * Thalas means Home or Kingdom - used in Quel'Thalas. * Zaram means Blade - used in Quel'Zaram. * Shan'dor - Note the similarity to the Darnassian word Shan'do, which means honored teacher. * Shindu Sin'dorei = Failing Children of the Blood * Dor Fallah Ash/Dath - The smelly one/ones. (Discovered by speaking to a listener that does not understand Thalassian.) History After the High elves were exiled from Kalimdor by the Night elves, they set up in the Eastern Kingdoms. There, they lived for millenia, cultivating their culture and their magic. Because of their long life spans, Thalassian, as they called their language, still retains parts of the old language. In fact, it is possible that Thalassian isn't a separate language, and is merely dialect of Darnassian. Even if this were the case, however, it would still be distinct enough to incur communication difficulty. Thalassian Outside the Warcraft Universe An award-winning song from the 2007 Blizzcon Song Contest was "Belore Shala Diel," sung in Thalassian and English, by Phillip Presswood (Xalea). Category:Languages